<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smile by Blackbrokensoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541864">Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbrokensoul/pseuds/Blackbrokensoul'>Blackbrokensoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Cute, Established Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecurity, M/M, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbrokensoul/pseuds/Blackbrokensoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeonjun always notices when Beomgyu's mood shifts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just my word vomit i wrote this at 1am instead of sleeping</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beomgyu frowns. </p>
<p>He stares at the floor, his sweat dripping from his face down to the floor. How much time has passed since they started practice? He just wants to go home.</p>
<p>Hands snake around his waist and his snapped back to reality.</p>
<p>"Hey, what's wrong gyu?" Yeonjun says, his breath fans on Beomgyu's neck.</p>
<p>"Hyuuuung. I'm sweaty." Beomgyu whines, but proceeds to hug the hands around his waist.</p>
<p> "where are the others hyung?"</p>
<p>"they already left for lunch. told them we'll catch up." Yeonjun snuggles further into Beomgyu, trapping him in a warm embrace, despite their bodies being sweaty and clothes damp and sticking to their skin. </p>
<p>Beomgyu lets out a sigh and walks towards the couch, Yeonjun still clinging to him like a koala. He plops down and Yeonjun sits beside him, eyes staring at him, concern and worry etched in his face. </p>
<p>"hyuuung. I'm fine.. don't look at me like that."</p>
<p>"you're overthinking again. i can hear your thoughts from here." </p>
<p>"really? what am I thinking then?" </p>
<p>"hm. Yeonjun is the best. he dances the best and is the most handsome and charming--- ow!" Yeonjun exclaims as Beomgyu jokingly slaps his shoulder.</p>
<p>"what! I didn't lie!" Yeonjun continues to tease him, and Beomgyu can't help but just smile at his boyfriend.</p>
<p>"thank you, hyung." Beomgyu says, and Yeonjun smiles back at him. they just know each other already so much that they know not to push the other to open up when something is bothering his mind, and rather wait for him to talk when he is ready.</p>
<p>"Let's eat lunch then?" Yeonjun says as he stood up and extends his hand to Beomgyu. </p>
<p>"your treat?" Beomgyu replies and took Yeonjun's hand as he stands.</p>
<p>As he stood, suddenly, a pair of lips captures his. It was a quick chaste kiss, and he was surprised, but he's used to Yeonjun stealing so many quick kisses whenever he sees the chance.</p>
<p>"of course, baby." Yeonjun smiles and puts his arm around Beomgyu's shoulder and  they proceed to walk outside. Yeonjun doesn't fail to notice his boyfriend's dusty pink cheeks, and smirks. </p>
<p>"You're so cute when you get flustered, you know." Yeonjun tease and squeezes Beomgyu's shoulder. </p>
<p>Beomgyu just glares at him and Yeonjun laughs with his head thrown back. Beomgyu smiles then, and etches this little moments and memories in his heart. He may be a sap, but he can't help when he's fallen so hard for his bestfriend and the love of his life.</p>
<p>they were late to lunch, Soobin, Taehyuun and Hueningkai already halfway through their food and glares at them as they saw them walk inside hand in hand. </p>
<p>"You lovebirds took your time, your food's already cold!" Soobin snaps at them and Taehyun and Hueningkai rolls their eyes at them teasingly. </p>
<p>As the five of them ate their food, Beomgyu takes a mental note to talk to Yeonjun later at the dorm what was bothering him. and actually, talk to Soobin, Taehyun and Hueningkai too. His family. </p>
<p>Beomgyu smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>